Collision
by Tropical Butterfly
Summary: When two worlds collide...


Bella POV.

The club was alive and buzzing with life as me and my new college friend entered through the door. Alice and I arrived inside and were soon weaving in and out through groups of sweaty, drunk bodies! Not my idea of fun. But it's nice to let my hair down once in a while, or if Alice has her way she'd be out, and probably is out when she doesn't drag my reluctant ass out of our dorm room pretty much every weekend. Living the "college dream", as she once described it.

I've been in Chicago an entire month now, and it's been everything I'd dreamed of and more compared to the depressing, gloomy, suffocating town of Forks, Washington; which is where I had been living with my father Charlie Swan - the small towns police chief - since I was fifteen and I'm now nineteen… again lord knows how Alice got us in, as she's just shy of turning twenty-one, herself. She was a late college starter, and in her first year like me.

Why she chose _me_ to be her "best friend", when she got on with everyone and instantly made a connection with them, I'll never understand. I'm pretty plain; brown hair, brown eyes, slim, short and, too add insult to injury, as pale as a fucking Vampire. Again, why she chose _me_ is a greater mystery than Stonehenge.

But, I'll admit, I felt like a rebel. A real one instead of the petty shit we did back in Forks. I felt alive and daring here in the City without the watchful eyes of the townsfolk, and my father's team of idiots, patrolling the small rainy town.

I felt a sudden rush of anger and smugness hit me all at once. If that town could see me now... My small band of friends would never believe me if I told them that I was out partying, drinking and wearing designer clothing – I've somewhat become Alice's mannequin, since she dubbed me her "best friend". As for me, it's too early to tell if she's mine, as I'm a little more reserved due to a few… _unexpected_ past experiences…

But that's a story for another time. You'll soon learn my mind likes to wonder away with the fairies and I become lost within a little bubble of my own muse. So I apologize in advance for any confusion; things will get cleared up… eventually. I just don't see why I should reveal everything at once… oof!

I blink, bringing myself back to reality, as I take in my surroundings, and see we've reached a bar with a neon green sign on the back wall that spelled: VIP-BAR. My eyes bug out, and I look over to see Alice smirking smugly at me.

"How the hell did we get here?" I ask, glancing back to see we'd made our way to the second floor of the club, and to the left of the built-in bar (room) were railings that let you look out over the rest of the club.

"I have my ways," Alice replied with mock-mysteriousness. "Now, what would you like to drink? I'm going to have a Sex on The Beach."

"A bottle of Corona with a wedge of lime, please," I said, handing her the money. I didn't used to have much of a taste for alcohol, but since befriending Alice my limited experience with the stuff had increased quite a bit.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"You need to live a little Bella; be more adventurous and expand your taste instead of sticking to what you know, branch out," She nudged me with her hip and smiled. "I'll get you the same as me and a jug of…" she paused as she looked perused the menu she'd plucked from the bar.

"Pussy…" I raised my eyebrows at that and Alice doubled over laughing. I couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up. Who the fuck made up the names for these drinks? I'd love to know.

While Alice ordered our drinks, I decided to go take a look out over the balcony. I paused when I looked down and to the left, and I couldn't help but gape at what I saw. If I hadn't been so lost in my muse and actually took in and paid attention to my surroundings I would have seen him. From where he sat he had a perfect view of the club. I didn't actually realize how big the ground floor was.

There he was, sitting on a throne-like chair perched on a raised platform with a white light shining down on him, looking like he was some kind of freaking King with his left leg resting on his right knee; his hands folded in his lap looking over his… what? Audience seemed like too strong a word for someone like him; with bronzed hair that seems illuminated by the white light, bright green eyes that appear brighter thanks to that bloody spotlight above him. The rest of him just screamed smug – that lazy smirk and his relaxed demeanor, like he _knew_ just how good he looked… why do some people seem to have all the luck in the world?

I noticed a smaller stage set next to him, outfitted with a silver pole that stretched floor to ceiling, and dancing on that pole was a practically naked blonde… as in the only clothing – if you could call it that – she had on were a pair of pasties with tassels hanging off them and a G-string that looked more like dental floss. She spun and swung around that pole relentlessly, tassels spinning every which way.

My eyes drifted back to the man on his throne and was startled to find his gaze fixed on me from the other side of the club. I froze, and my breath caught in my throat. I felt like a kid being caught with his hand in a cookie jar and found I couldn't look away.

"Dreamy, isn't he?" Alice sighed. And just like that, the spell was broken, and I nearly jumped out of my skin… like I said my mind like's to wonder a way with the fairies.

"Not really." I replied just a little too quickly, tearing my eyes from him to look at Alice.

Even to my ears, that sounded almost defensive, but Alice didn't seem to pick up on that as her face dropped and her eyes flashed. I took the tray of drinks from her quickly and started to walk away, glancing back over my shoulder at a gob smacked Alice.

"Let's go find a table, my feet hurt already!" I urged, moving before she could respond. Alice was easily offended when it came to fashion.

That snapped her out of whatever trance she was in and she followed me to an empty table at the back of the room. Well, more like a wrap-around booth in the shape of a horse-shoe with black, leather cushioning that padded a mahogany-colored bench. Looking around briefly, I noticed that was the running color-scheme of the club.

Alice took one end of the booth, whilst I took the other, so we were facing each other and could still talk. While we got settled, I took a moment to really take in this section of the second floor. Strangely enough, the whole second floor seemed a lot quieter, with just a trickle of the music from downstairs filling the atmosphere. Fuck, everything about this place screams strange; I wonder briefly if it has to do with being a cops daughter.

I quickly shook that thought out of my head. Now, with my mind and body relaxed, I let myself lean back against the surprisingly comfortable cushions and pick up one of the mixed drinks, hoping Alice would leave the subject of the man downstairs alone. _Fat chance!_ I thought, glancing up at Alice. I placed the two straws between my lips and took a sip of the fruity drink. Hmmm, not bad; much better than the last club we went to a few days ago on Thursday night! It's now Saturday but then again it was a student bar on campus, so that might explain things.

"How can you NOT think he's dreamy, gorgeous… and just plain sexy?" Alice asked, looking incredulous. "He's the reason I wanted to come here. I've seen him a few times and he sometimes pops into the Costa near campus, the one where we first bumped into each other," she rushed out in one breath.

I rolled my eyes, though inside I secretly agreed with her. If I verbally agreed… I have a feeling I wouldn't live it down, so I chose to remain silent.

"He's just a guy," I replied with a shrug. "They're all one in the same… what makes this one so different from the rest?" I ask her. That drink really was really good. I grab one of the shots Alice had bought and shoot it back. Alice looked like I had slapped her.

"You really don't know who he is do you?" She asked me, her eyes wide with disbelief. I shook my head in response, wondering just what the hell she's going on about, but also slightly curious at the same time. He must be _someone_ to have a throne like that, and a platform of light all too himself… perhaps the owner of this club? No… he looked to be in his mid or early twenties with how perfect his skin looked, he for sure looked too young to be a club owner.

"HE is-" before Alice could finish, she was cut off by a smooth, velvety voice, causing both me and Alice to snap our heads up in the owners direction…

"He is Edward Cullen."

 **~Break~**

So what do you all think of the first chapter? Please bear with me as I find my writing feet and hope you all follow me on this journey with Edward and Bella.

Plus myself as I hopefully improve, over time. It's a newish project for me

Many thanks to my BETA: TheClowningPrince :-)


End file.
